We Will Prove Them Wrong Redone!
by SicenzCalisye7
Summary: Oh... they are going to wish they never called us weak... We will make sure of that.SxS NxT SxT NxH and idk about ino yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Neko: I decided to redo this thing because I felt guilty for not updating as fast and not that many long chapters and right now, I'm going through some tough times and if you haven't realize I also have writer's block on this story. I do not want to give it up… but I would really like ideas so I can come out of it. Thank you. Here is the rewritten part to We Will Prove Them Wrong… btw Do you guys think you can make a shorter name for this story?**

**Sharon: OMG NEKO! I miss you! I love you girlie :).**

**Neko: SHARON!!!!! You need to come back from Korea as fast as you can D:! Anyways This chapter is dedicated to WaffCellTube. She is my partner in crime :D. (And I don't own Naruto).**

* * *

"I hate that Hyuuga saying I am weak" a brunette stab a tree as she scream it loudly.

"Don't we all?" a pink hair kunochi commented sarcastically.

"Let me guess the boys said you were weak?" a blonde-hair girl with four short pigtails said.

"H-h-h-how did you k-k-know?" a purple-hair girl with white eyes asks.

"So i guess all us girls heard the boys said the girls are weak, am I correct?" a blonde hair girl said.

"Yep" four girls said at once.

"So Ino how did you know?" asked the pink hair kunochi.

"Same thing happened here Sakura" Ino said

The purple-hair ask the brunette " a-ano what h-h-happened Tenten?"

Tenten sighs softly and then ask, "Do you really want to know Hinata?"

"Y-y-yes Tenten i do."

"Well..."

* * *

**(A/N: Plz read the Authors Note at top and bottom!)**

* * *

_Flashback: (oooohhhh first flashback. i want to know what happen even though I am the author)_

_Tenten walk through the school trying to be in time for spells and potions and as she got closer to the_ _classroom she overheard her crush Neji and her teammate Lee talk about her so she decides to __eavesdrops on them. What she was heard was not what she expected. _

_"So Lee who is the weakest in our group?"_

_"Tenten and the girls."_

_At this Tenten left and went to the old oak tree right in the middle of the courtyard and there she found the other girls._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"What about you Hinata?" Tenten ask.

"Well i-i-it s-s-sort of l-like y-yours"

* * *

_Flashback: (oooohhhh flashback time again Yay! Again I want to know what happen)_

_Hinata was walking down the hallway and was about to turn the corner when she heard her teammates talking about her so she decided to eavesdrop on them. What she heard bought tears to her eyes._

_"Man, taking care of Hinata is hard. I mean she is so weak. I wonder how she became the heiress to the Hyuuga clan." Kiba said. (oooooohhh mean Kiba )_

_"...me too" shino whispered._

_But Hinata still heard it and that made her break. Those two were some of the most important people she knows -besides Naruto and Neji and the girls- and she trusted them. She ran out of there as fast as she could and climb the oak tree. There she met the other girls._

_End flashback_

* * *

Hinata started crying again. Sakura tried to comfort her.

"Damn how could they be so mean to her"

"I-i-it's o-o-okay T-temari"

"No it is not okay"

"For once I agree with Temari. Those boys deserve a lesson" Sakura exclaimed with fire in her eyes.

"Then Sakura what happened to you?" Ino asked with curiousity.

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was getting her stuff out of the locker when she heard Sasuke and Naruto chatting. She started to run to catch up to them. Then she heard what they were talking about. They were talking about her. She fell back to listen to what they had to say about her but the sad thing_

_is, they talk about her being weak._

_"I can't believe we still have to take care of Sakura after all these months" Naruto yelled out._

_"Hn. For once I agree with you dobe and be quiet" Sasuke said._

_"Oi teme"_

_"Dobe"_

_"Teme!"_

_"Baka"_

_Sakura stop walking behind them remembering those words. Then she slowly turn around and walk to the oak tree where she found the other girls._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"What about you Ino and Temari?"

"Same" both girls said at once.

"You know what? I want to prove to these boys I can get stronger so who is with me?" Sakura shouted.

All the girls at the same time shouted out, "YEAH!!!!!"

* * *

**Neko: That is the reedited version of WWPTW. YAY! The second Chapter will be coming out soon so keep an eye out :D. And sorry to my reviewers who reviewed before when it was crappy… I am so sorry for not updating but I been thinking about redoing it and well here it is :D. Of course, I suck at writing. Plz Review!**


	2. GOD I'M SORRY!

Blah. My flash drive with every freaking thing i wrote is gone. I'm sorry. I really am. I found it and already lost it a day after... :\... You guys have every right to hate me now.


End file.
